


How the hell did I end up in a threesome?

by HellaAdams



Category: Free!
Genre: I don't know, Kind of open relationships, M/M, Mentions of Makoto, Praying for divine inspiration so this can turn into, a 3shot or something, frustrated!Rin, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaAdams/pseuds/HellaAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to actually swim the relay at the Regionals, Rin finally confronts his feelings and goes after what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the hell did I end up in a threesome?

"Rin?" When the doorbell rang, Rin was the last person Haruka had hoped to meet. Actually, at those late hours and with no notification whatsoever, he wasn't expecting anyone at all. Yet, there he was.

"Yo, Haru." Rin looked away and he seemed kind of embarressed. Haruka waited until the other said something else. "Look, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"But we are already talking." Haruka stated nonplussedly.

"Yeah, I know" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I just need to sit, ok?"

After a moment, Haruka nodded and opened the door all the way so the redhead could enter. Rin followed the other till they reached the kitchen, where half a mackerel waited on a plate. "You were eating mackerel _this late_?" Haru gave him a look. Rin thought it was better to shut his mouth because 1) he had interrupted Haru's sacred meal, and 2) he had no right to reprehend Haruka for doing anything that late. After all, he did come uninvited.

"What do you want?" Haru asked after taking back his place at the table. Rin considered that as an invitation to sit as well, so he pulled a chair for himself. "I thought you'd said we were never going to swim together again."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that." Rin was starting to regret leaving his dorm in the first place. "It's just that I... I've been doing a lot of thinking since then and... I mean, Gou certainly told you I'm gonna swim the relay at the Regionals, right?"

"Mmhm" Haru answered after a few bites of his mackerel.

"Then you know I've gone back on my word." Rin sighed once more. This was harder than he thought. "And I don't really know what to say to you about that, but I was wrong. I mean, I thought I would be satisfied if I won against you in a real race, that I was gonna be free of my burden, but then I won and all I felt was worse, and I couldn't stop thinking about you and- -" "

Rin." Haruka called. The redhead noticed he had been babbling non stop and Haru had even finished his food. He blushed. "What do you want?" Haru insisted.

"Ok." Rin said more to himself than anything. He took a deep breath and tried to gather all the courage he had. "Ok." He repeated.

Oh, _what the hell_.

"Look, Haru, I can't, ok?" Haru seemed confused for a bit, but Rin continued. "I cannot not swim with you, I cannot stop thinking about you and how you fuking look when you're swimming. I can't stop dreaming about the look in your eyes when I said all those stupid things after I won the race. And I couldn't stop myself from coming here when I realized I couldn't take it anymore." He let it all out in one single breath while Haruka stared at him with wide eyes. Rin thought he was going to faint if Haru took any longer to say anything.

"So?" He tried. Haruka looked away, clenching his hands over the table.

"So what?" Haru replied.

"Huh?"

"Rin, what do you want from me?" Haru turned his eyes back at the redhead. "I don't get it. You're annoying. I already swam for you and I lost. What else do you want? You said you were moving forward."

"I know! I already said I was wrong!" Rin burst. He inhaled again and tried to remain calm. "You don't get it, this is not about swimming." Haru's brow furrowed as he assumed a confused expression.

"So what is this about?", he asked.

Oh, man. Rin was wrong when he assumed he couldn't regret this any more than he had already been regretting.

"I... You...  I mean... ... _Fuck_." How was he gonna say it? Haruka just stared at him. As always. "You know, that speedo-glasses came over to Samezuka and said some really annoying stuff. You must know about that, right?" Haru nodded. Ok, this was a good start. "But he came asking me these stupid questions, and one of them was 'How do you feel about Haruka?' And this is basically what I'm trying to say here."

"How do you feel... about me?" He repeated slowly. "Rei didn't say anything about that."

"Oh, he didn't?" For a brief second, Rin wanted to ask what did the speedo guy say, but he thought it wasn't the time for that. "It's not like I gave him a proper answer, anyway."

"You didn't? What did you say?" Hm, Haruka seemed very curious. Rin smiled, hoping that was a good sign.

"It doesn't matter.", he shrugged, "I had no answer at the time." And the fact that he had been pushed against a wall unable to form any kind of thought didn't help either, but Haru didn't need to know about that. "But that's why I'm here, Haru. I figured it out."

"And?" Haruka had been leaning quite close to the table until now, but he sat back and crossed his arms. Rin wondered what was he expecting... ?

"I.. It's not just about swimming, Haru." He began. "I thought it was, but I was worng. I mean, at first it was. And I thought it was all about beating you, but I just wanted for us to swim together. For us to be together. I... I miss you guys."  Rin dropped his chin and stared at his closed hands over the table because he couldn't meet Haru's eyes. He then whispered: "And I miss you the most, I can't even bear it. I..." Rin was not able to put his feelings into words. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy anyway.

And it was all silent for a while. When fear of rejection started to grow inside the redhead's mind, his face shot up. Haru wasn't there, and his heart skipped a bit. But then Rin turned his face to the side and the raven haired was kneeling before him.

"Rin," Haru said reaching out a hand to squeeze Rin's arm. His hand gently stood there as he talked. "I don't know what happened to you in Australia, but we all thought something had changed and you didn't like us anymore. After that race, when we were kids... I thought you hated me. I have always been sure I was just some sort of a goal for you to overcome. And I was okay with that. But... I'm happy." He gave Rin a tiny smile. " _Thank you_ , I was wrong."

The redhead didn't even think twice before turning to his side, grabbing Haru by the hair and smashing his lips against his. That fucking smile did it. He couldn't take it anymore.

Haru's hands got to both sides of Rin's face and he moaned softly as their tongues met. Rin was caught off guard as the raven haired got up, but he just came over to Rin and sat on his lap. The redhead smiled as the kiss resumed. He had to be hallucinating, no way he thought coming over there would end up like this. He got distracted from his thoughts, though, as Haru pressed himself against Rin and moved his hip around to tease him. _Jesus_ , he had no idea Haru had it in him.

Rin bit the other boy's lip because the guy was making him fucking crazy. And Haru moaned. Loudly.

They separated to get some air and Rin took the chance to absorb the situation. Haru was gasping on top of him, his cheeks a cute shade of pink. Their foreheads were touching and Haruka looked at him. Just like Rin, he was looking.

Rin smiled again and kissed his chin gently. He then kissed his neck and started a trail of quick kisses all over the bare skin in front of him. He stopped on a spot to the side of Haru's neck, nipping the skin carefully. He brushed the tip of his tongue over the same place before taking it in his mouth. Haru's breathing became more erractic, and Rin smiled against his skin as low groans came out of the other boy's mouth.

"Rin, wait." Haru struggled to say. He put his hands over Rin's shoulders to get his attention.

"What?" The redhead said, burying his face in Haruka's neck.

"I think... this is not going to work." He panted.

"What? The chair?" The redhead backed away to look at Haru. He was making a serious face. "Yeah, I figured."

"No... This." He pointed at himself then Rin. " _Us_."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He growled. "We were working just fine up until now."

"Yes, I know." Haruka looked away and he seemed a little regretful. He took a while to open his mouth again, but he still wasn't looking at Rin. "I'm dating Makoto."

"What the fuck?" Without noticing, Rin spat the english expression, taking his hands away from Haru. "What do you mean, _'dating Makoto'_? Why the fuck are you kissing me when you have a fucking boyfriend?"

Haruka looked very troubled. It made a hell lot of sense, Rin thought.

"No, Rin. It's not like that." He finally turned to look at the fuming red haired guy. "I mean, we are actually dating, but Makoto won't care if it's you."

"How can you even know that? Will you start making sense, for fuck's sake?" He ran both his hands over his face, letting out a strangled sigh. "And why the hell are you still sitting on my lap?"

Rin just wanted to know why was all this happening to him. Why couldn't they just forget about everything and resume what they were doing before Haru opened his goddamn mouth to a thing other than moaning?

It had to be payback for all the stupid shit he had done for his friends.

"I like it here." Haru said. Rin uncovered his face to look at the other guy and wonder what was he talking about. Haruka had an almost cute expression as he looked downwards. _Oh, he means my lap_ , Rin thought. "Makoto won't care because he knows this... He knows I've always had feelings for you."

"...So why the fuck are you dating him?"

"Because I like him too." He said as if it was obvious. Well, looking at those two, of course it would seem like it, but Rin couldn't care less for the obvious at the moment. He took a couple of minutes to think about all of that, while Haru stared quietly at his face.

"Ok." Rin growled. "You were right, this isn't going to work. Forget this ever happended." He gestured that he was going to get up, but Haru grasped his arms in exhasperation.

"Wait, we can make this work, Rin!"

"Shut up, Haru, I don't want your bullshit right now." And it seemed such a good night a few moments before...

"No, I mean it. We can talk to Makoto and get this to actually work."

Oh, _come on_.

"Haruka, what are you even fucking suggesting?" Rin had given up of getting out of that chair, he was exhausted. He leaned his head backwards to rest it on the back of the chair and closed his eyes as he waited for the worse. Rin wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear Haru's answer.

"I don't know if you will like it... But the three of us could be in a relationship, I guess." Haruka stated. "I mean, if all of us agree, I can see it working."

 _That's it_ , Rin thought. I'm done with this shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language PIFGHPSDIFGHSDFG But I hope you like it!  
> I have been dying to write a Marinka fanfic for a while, so I started this one and took, like, 2 weeks to finish it.  
> I'll soon start the continuation for this little thing, I just hope it won't take me 2 months or wtv lol


End file.
